


Heat of the Moment

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Encounters at the High Rise [1]
Category: Doctor Laing, Dr.Laing, Hiddles' portrayal of Doctor Laing, High Rise - Fandom, Robert Laing - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston's portrayal of Doctor Laing
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fucking, High Rise is inspiring, Laing in control, Laing is hot, No Plot, PWP, Porn with(out) plot, Sauna, Sex, Smut, Smutty oneshot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, naked Laing, really - Freeform, sauna sex, stewardess, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Ally wants to relax in the sauna of the high rise. However, someone joins her and gives her the opportunity to relax in a completely different way.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when you let me wander off to a few spa days. Can't fight a dirty mind...
> 
> And come on! Laing! Who could possibly resist him?!
> 
> Thanks to my beta @we_dreamerz!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As always, comments are welcome!

Ally groaned when Dr. Laing pushed his length inside of her. She couldn’t believe this was really happening, but the stretch and delicious pounding between her legs reminded her that it was very much true. She was having sex with Dr. Robert Laing!

 

* * *

She was glad to have the rest of the week off. Alison had returned the day before from her stewardess job and returned to the high rise. The idea of living there was still new to her, but Su had insisted that they get the apartment together, so the two of them shared it with three other colleagues. It was fun, though, and you could be sure that someone was always there. No coming home to a small, dark place with no food in the fridge. No. More like coming home to a top-notch apartment with a stunning view. 

And at least one stunning neighbor. The hot doctor from one floor up had caught the girls’ attention, of course. He seemed a bit cold and distant, but nobody in their right mind would be able to overlook his handsome features. 

Ally grinned. More than once, the fine specimen of a man who lived upstairs had starred in one of her naughty fantasies. Touching herself sometimes helped her sleep when she had to stay in a second-class hotel near an airport somewhere on the other side of the world, and reminiscing about Dr. Robert Laing never failed to knock her out. She’d met him twice at the gym and couldn’t help but admire his physique. 

Ally closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts on the here and now. She was supposed to relax, calm down, not get all excited and worked up. After all, that was what she had come to the sauna for. 

The high rise accommodated different facilities for different floors. Saunas were common for those from floor 15 upwards. Usually 5-6 floors had common saunas and Ally thanked God that this meant the obnoxious being named Pangbourne would not enter her sauna. There was, however, a minimal chance of Dr. Laing joining her, though she doubted he would be at home so early on a Wednesday afternoon – let alone go to the sauna!

The stewardess stretched out on the top bench, feet planted on the bench and legs propped up, a towel beneath her, her body bare. Wearing clothes in a sauna was plainly annoying, getting all sweaty and sticky, and nobody would see her here anyways at this time of the day. She had set the temperature to 65° Celsius, not being a fan of too much heat.

When she heard the door open, Ally couldn’t help but flinch. Shit!

“Good afternoon,” a melodious baritone voice said.

Ally’s eyes flew open. This couldn’t be happening! No way! However, when she turned her head, she looked in the beautiful face of Dr. Robert Laing from upstairs. Dr. Robert Laing from upstairs who glanced at her breasts right now. His eyes met hers and he didn’t even look remotely ashamed for getting caught. Instead, a smirk played around his lips as he nodded his head in greeting.

“Ehm… good afternoon,” she answered, desperately trying not to stare at his toned upper body, the muscular chest, his abs, the trail of hair leading from his navel down to his towel covered crotch. 

Her eyes wide open, she stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the gorgeous neighbor who made himself comfortable on the bench below hers. 

“I hope I’m not… interrupting something,” she heard him say after he got comfortable. 

What could he mean? Surely, he didn’t mean…? She chanced a glance in his direction – and regretted it immediately. The man was lying on his towel, one arm covering his eyes, as naked as the day he was born. As his eyes were covered, she dared to linger a bit longer. She’d already seen his upper body, but the rest was… impressive as well. The V of doom led down to a magnificent cock that caused wetness to pool between her thighs immediately. And he wasn’t even hard. 

Ally licked her lips, her mind not working properly. With a start, she realized he was looking at her, one eyebrow drawn up. Oh dear. She’d been caught staring at his crotch.  
Quickly leaning back and staring towards the ceiling, she remembered his question. 

“No, no, nothing at all. Just trying to relax a bit,” she explained.

She knew her nipples were hard; they were in fact straining. Of course, he would know what was going on at once. He was a doctor after all, if anyone would be able to read the signals her body was sending, it would be him.

“Relax…,” he murmured, and she answered with an affirmative sound that was far too high pitched.

She closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. She would stay a bit longer, just a tiny bit, just long enough that it wouldn’t look like she’d be leaving because of him. Then she would go to her apartment, lock the bathroom door and give herself release in the shower. She just had to manage a little bit longer.

Her eyes flew open when she felt a hand softly touching her foot. One of her legs was stretched out on the bench now, the other one was bend, her foot firmly planted into her towel. She had had the illusion this was protecting her crotch area from view. And now, a hand was softly stroking that foot. 

Lifting her head, she saw Laing kneeling on his towel, his eyes on her face, his hand caressing her skin. She breathed faster. She didn’t protest or move her foot out of his reach. Instead, she felt thrilled and excited. She wanted to know what he would do next. How far he would go?

He took her silence as encouragement to continue, a smile on his lips, his eyes now concentrated on the area he was touching – which was currently her calf. He stroked up towards the back of her knee, then back down towards her ankle. His fingers slowly made their way up her shin, barely touching at all. Ally watched as he drew small circles on her knee. 

When his fingers continued on to the inside of her thigh, her breath hitched. She couldn’t believe he was touching her, she couldn’t believe where this was so obviously going. To give him better access, she leaned her leg towards him a bit, exposing her crotch in the process. 

Her action resulted in a low growl from the usually so composed doctor. They were both sweating by now, beads of sweat trailing down their bodies. He took his time with her thigh, stroking an inch further just to move his fingers back towards her knee. 

When he reached the middle of her thigh, Ally knew she was obscenely on display for him. From his position, he would be able to look directly at her folds. However, that thought only aroused her more. A soft moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. 

Laing’s fingers had reached the spot where her thigh connected to her torso. He was not an inch away from where she wanted him to touch, but he didn’t go there. Instead, he applied a bit more pressure, massaging the muscles in that weird spot. Ally tried to lift her hip to get him to touch her, but he pulled his hand away quickly. She shot him a nasty look. Doctor Laing chuckled.

His focus turned towards her breasts, utterly neglected up until now. While one hand stayed on the inside of her upper thigh, dangerously close to her core but only softly massaging her there, his other hand started to knead and tease the breast closest to him. Ally threw her head back and moaned. His big hands with the long sensuous fingers massaged her breast just right, occasionally pinching her nipple. He wandered to her other breast, giving it the same attention. 

Suddenly, Ally felt his mouth on the globe he wasn’t currently kneading, his tongue playing with the nipple, circling it again and again. The action made her gasp and push her upper body closer to his fingers and his mouth. When she looked down, her breath hitched. The sight of the gorgeous doctor with her breast in his mouth was pure sin. As if he felt her eyes on him, he looked up, her nipple caught between his teeth, nipping it softly. His blue eyes were dark with lust. Ally felt a jolt of desire between her legs. 

Laing let go of her nipple and pulled his hand back from her chest. Just as she was about to complain, she felt his other hand cupping her womanhood. The doctor looked at her face while his long fingers started to work magic between her legs. He found her clit easily but only brushed the pads of two fingers over it twice. Instead, he moved downwards, his middle finger pressing against her slit, dipping slightly into her core when he reached it. Ally gasped at the feeling of him at her entrance, but his finger was already gone. 

Laing continued to tease her, light touches to her lower lips alternating with rougher stroking of her clitoris. Ally tried to buck her hips up into his touch, but he wouldn’t have any of that and used his free hand to push her back down. He was still looking at her face, taking in her reactions with an intense look of fascination, seemingly not paying attention to his actions between her legs at all. 

The next downwards stroke of his hand caused his middle finger to disappear into her warm wet core. She threw her head back and moaned, pressing herself more into his hand. He was inside her to the knuckle, wriggling his finger before withdrawing it. He shot an inspecting glance at his digit, now glistening with her arousal, before plunging it back inside of her, faster and rougher than before, with a pleased grin. 

Ally couldn’t believe it. Dr. Laing was fingering her in the sauna. His other hand had returned to her breast, squeezing and massaging it while his middle finger kept pumping in and out of her wetness. 

“Is this… sufficient or do you want more?” she heard him ask, his voice husky and strained. 

“I… mmh…, I want more!” Ally groaned at his suggestion. 

She couldn’t help it and shot a glance at his groin. The sight caused another gasp, as the doctor was rock hard by now – and very well endowed.

Pinching her nipple, Dr. Laing brought her attention back to his face, his face that was mere inches away from hers, all the time not ceasing to pump his finger into her, causing an obscene wet sound.

“Then get up, dear,” he whispered, withdrawing from her completely. 

Ally was in a haze and got up with his assistance. He maneuvered her, so she was kneeling on his folded towel on the lower bench, her upper body lying on the top bench, her legs spread and her bum sticking out. She rested her head on her hands, face to the side, eyes closed. Laing caressed her butt cheeks, stroking and massaging them.

“Beautiful,” he breathed. “Ready, dear?” he asked.

Ally was only able to moan in response, wriggling her ass at him teasingly.

He chuckled before she felt a hand on her hip. A second later, she was stretched and filled by his enormous cock. He’d pushed himself in to the hilt, a groan leaving his lips. Ally’s breath was knocked out of her. Her gorgeous neighbor gave her a moment to adjust before withdrawing, only to push back in again. 

Laing set a punishing pace, rutting into her. Ally couldn’t suppress her lustful moans, fueled by the raunchy sounds their bodies made – and his grunts and groans. His hands held her hips as he slammed into her, the benches creaking beneath them. 

While one of his hands stayed at her hip, the other one travelled up her back, stroking her, giving a quick massage to her sweaty neck before moving to her front, cupping a breast, all the while he didn’t stop pumping himself into her in short, powerful strokes. The hand soon moved lower towards her crotch and the doctor quickly found her clit again, stroking it while erratically pounding her with his length. 

It didn’t take long until she was on the edge of climaxing. 

“Yes, yes, yes! I’m… I’m… almost… ah! … there!” she moaned as she felt herself contract around his cock, feeling blissful release. 

Laing groaned and with one last sharp thrust, he buried himself balls deep inside of her. She could feel a warm wetness spreading inside of her, his cock throbbing. 

Slowly, he withdrew himself from her body. He was breathing hard as he leaned down, grabbing the edge of the upper bench for support. 

“Are you alright?” he asked Ally.

She was panting and drenched in sweat. Nodding, she got up, feeling a bit dizzy, but very satisfied. Sweat ran down both their bodies and they quickly took their towels and headed for the showers that were just outside the sauna. 

“See you around, I guess?” Ally asked when she was done cooling down with the shower, yearning for her flat and suddenly rather hungry. Her towel was wrapped tightly around her body again.

“I think so, yes,” Laing answered with a small smile. 

She nodded before leaving. Maybe they could repeat this. Maybe not. Anyways, she knew she’d walk around feeling reminded of their encounter for a while, as her core was awfully sore.


End file.
